


Reminiscing

by KirbyWindWaker



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWindWaker/pseuds/KirbyWindWaker
Summary: Quirrel's thoughts after fulfilling his duty.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year when I finally got into Hollow Knight. I was quite sad after that one event. You know the one. So, I wrote this very short drabble! Quirrel is speaking to no one in particular. I made the end a little unclear on purpose. I want you to decide what happens to him. Personally, I like to believe he just want for a nice walk. Maybe even leaving Hallownest to explore!

Destiny works in mysterious ways. I was aware of the powerful feeling even before I reached Dirtmouth. The stranger I met out on the howling cliffs. She warned me. However, I had to continue my journey. Something…was urging me to. I could not ignore it. It was not until I stepped through these doors of this familiar building when I remembered. Not entirely, but yes…I recalled that I had a duty to fulfill. To think someone of such small stature had to carry such a responsibility. 

I am not speaking about myself, mind you. I am speaking about my small friend. They’re not one to speak much. In fact, they haven't uttered a single syllable. I could tell they understood me, though. More of a listener than a conversationist. Regardless, they were wonderful company. I did not come across many travelers throughout my travels. I do recall meeting an individual who was quite interested in rare relics. A very interesting fellow that one. But yes, it was always a delight when I crossed paths with the small mysterious bug. My, they fell into a hot spring I happened to be occupying once in Deepnest. What a pleasant surprise that was. 

Don’t let their size deceive you. Do not judge this book by its cover. Besides the bug I met outside of Hallownest, I have not met anyone who fought so well and with such grace. They are agile and powerful. That round electric being stood no chance against our combination of attacks. We made quite a team. 

Seeing her again…Hmm…I don’t think words could describe the sensation I felt. A bit of sadness. A touch of happiness too. A small dash of confusion. My, it was a short reunion. However, it had to be done. She knew it. I did too. Sometimes difficult decisions need to be made in order to open the doors to a better future. Struggles must be overcome to reach better times. I truly believe those times will come once again to this kingdom.

Goodness. I haven’t felt this exhausted in quite some time. The distance I traveled to reach this place of my past would tire any bug. Well, time to stand up once again on these tired legs. I desire to explore the archives some more. It's truly fascinating. So much knowledge in one place. Quite disappointing I do not remember studying here with her as my teacher. I'm sure if I did there are nothing but pleasant memories. Anyhow...Afterwards, a trip to the city wouldn’t hurt. Well, maybe my legs, but not even that can stop me from discovery. I still wish to see what lies above the raining city. I haven't been able to stop pondering about the possibilities. A city of endless rain. Absolutely fascinating. I will have all the time in the world to rest afterwards. 

Good luck, dear friend. She believed you could do it. As do I.


End file.
